The revenge of Prince Arthur
by zara88
Summary: Artù è furioso e cerca la sua vendetta.  Che cosa sarà successo? L'unica cosa che anela e la sete di giustizia che porterà il giovane principe di Camelot a chiedere aiuto a l'unica persona che forse la brama quasi quanto lui.


The revenge of Prince Arthur.

Prologo.

Era arrivato giusto in tempo per vederlo morire, giusto in tempo per vederlo cadere sulle ginocchia e perdersi in due pozze azzurre come il cielo che lentamente si offuscava di nuvole grigie.

Era arrivato giusto in tempo per correre verso di lui, per afferrare quelle spalle ossute e spigolose, per distenderlo sull'erba umida di quella distesa verde in mezzo agli alti alberi del bosco di Camelot. Pre tenerlo tra le braccia un ultima volta, sorreggendogli il capo con un braccio mentre lo scuoteva urlando il suo nome.

Il tempo che si era fermato, come se per mezzo di un incantesimo ora non esistessero null'altro che loro due chiusi in una bolla.

Riprovò a chiamarlo scuotendolo ancora, con maggior forza.

Merlino... sussurrò sul suo volto. Ma ormai era tutto inutile.

I suoi occhi pieni di vita, quando lo guardava, in quel modo che era solo suo. I suoi occhi che riuscivano sempre a trasmettere molto di più di mille parole. Amava i suoi occhi, amava lui. Ed ora tutto quello che vedeva era vuoto, come uno specchio gelido che rifletteva la sua stessa immagine. Null'altro se il vuoto. Si sarebbe portato dentro quel ricordo impresso a fuoco nella memoria per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Lo scosse ancora, nel vano tentativo che magari si riprendesse miracolosamente, anche se in fondo al suo cuore sapeva perfettamente che fosse una cosa impossibile.

Un rivolo di sangue gli uscì dal lato destro della bocca, scivolando lungo la guancia e facendo cadere delle gocce nere e dense, che andarono a perdersi tra i corti fili d'erba.

Un grido di dolore uscì dalla sua gola in quel momento, e lo strinse a sé quanto più forte poteva, inalando il suo profumo fino ad impregnarsi le narici ed il cervello, stringendo disperato quel corpo esile e magro che aveva stretto a sé tante di quelle volte da averne perso il conto ora mai. Assorbendo quel calore che si stava disperdendo nel nulla, come erano i suoi occhi. Affondò il viso tra il suo collo, abbracciandolo ancora più stretto, fino a sentirgli le ossa, infilandogli la mano con cui lo teneva per le spalle tra i capelli e mettendolo a sedere tra le sue gambe, nascondendosi l'uno nell'altro.

Sire. Una voce fuori campo, e che in quel momento trovava fastidiosa quasi peggio se non gli avessero direttamente urlato nell'orecchio lo risvegliò da quell'incubo ad occhi aperti in cui era caduto. Solo che quando rialzò il volto dal corpo ormai privo di vita del suo servo, quello che ne riemerse non era più Arthur Pendragon, il grande Principe di Camelot.

Quello che aveva rialzato la testa dal corpo senza vita del ragazzo che amava era un essere senz'anima, ricolmo di odio e rabbia.

Senza nemmeno degnarsi di rispondere alla guardai che lo aveva richiamato si tolse la giacca di pelle morbida che aveva indossato tanto frettolosamente quella stessa mattina, che ora gli sembrava essere stata una vita fa, e la usò per avvolgerci il corpo esanime del ragazzo.

Gli appoggiò due polpastrelli sulle palpebre abbassandole, quella era l'ultima volta che avrebbe visto i suoi occhi.

Lo coprì per bene; un ciuffo di capelli corvini che spuntava fuori, e poli lo assicurò a sé, prendendolo in braccio e alzandolo da terra. Come un automa si diresse al suo destriero che aveva lasciato poco distante da lì. Appena lo vide chinò il capo come a volergli fare una riverenza, e mansueto lasciò che il suo padrone issasse sulla sella quel peso leggero che teneva tra le braccia. Con una spinta decisa e fluida salì a sua volta in groppa all'animale.

Un braccio gli avvolse la vita, avvicinandolo al suo petto e assicurandosi di averlo ben stretto, poi afferrò le redini e mandò il cavallo al galoppo verso il sentiero nel bosco. Per ritornare verso casa. Casa. Quella parola non l'aveva mai odiata tanto in vita sua come in quel momento.

L'ultimo pensiero coerente che ebbe prima che pura rabbia gli annebbiasse la mente, fu quello che avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta: vendetta e giustizia.


End file.
